Android
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: EXO. Taoris. Zitao es un androide que despierta un día sin memorias y Kris es un desconocido con cabello rubio y sonrisa amable que le enseña un poco más sobre este mundo extraño. Lay y Luhan solamente quieren ayudar. /Extremadamente cursi y es mejor de lo que suena.


**Android**

Zitao tiene dieciocho años cuando su vida "comienza". Lo primero que ver al abrir los ojos es el color grisáceo de las calles, demasiado frías y duras para yacer cómodamente.

Zitao no sabe dónde está ni cuál es su familia, pero conoce su nombre y que '_debes mezclarte entre los humanos, aprender a convivir'_. Se pregunta el significado de convivir y vaga por las calles durante el día porque, de todas formas, no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

La gente, los 'humanos', es extraña, decide. Gritan mucho, caminan demasiado rápido y a veces se detienen a observarlo con un singular brillo en los ojos, en esos momentos Zitao se siente muy pequeño y piensa "¿Por qué estoy solo en este lugar?".

Aún no comprende el significado de convivir pero duda que esté acercándose a su objetivo: no habla con las confusas criaturas que lo rodean, lo intimidan sus miradas despectivas y su lenguaje que no siempre logra comprender.

La primera persona que se dirige específicamente a Zitao es alta, rubia y con muy poco tiempo. El hombre habla con una voz baja y apremiante, con un aire preocupado. "¿Podrías decirme dónde está esta calle, por favor?", pero Zitao no entiende realmente de lo que le está hablando y le responde con su expresión más inocente, "¿Calle?".

El extraño analiza su rostro unos segundos, intentando averiguar sus intenciones. Quizás está haciéndolo perder su tiempo adrede, burlándose en su cara. Pero el joven androide nunca ha escuchado un chiste siquiera.

"Aquí. Por donde camina la gente" contesta el extraño finalmente, luego de decidir que Zitao no está jugando con él, al tiempo que señala el pavimento. El más bajo forma una "o" silenciosa con sus labios, entendimiento reflejado en sus ojos oscuros.

El extraño sonríe porque el comportamiento de Zitao es poco convencional pero adorable. Entonces recuerda el motivo que lo traía tan apurado y se marcha sin decir nada más.

Zitao se siente nuevamente solo.

El androide piensa "quizás las personas no son tan malas como creía" porque la imagen del amable rostro del extraño rubio sigue impresa en su mente. Es agradable, Zitao sonríe con la idea de repetir esa experiencia con otras personas.

Con esa línea de pensamiento se acerca a un chico que reparte objetos planos con símbolos y colores sobre ellos. Supone que la gente debería leerlos, pero se deshacen de ellos antes de mirarlos. Qué desconsiderados.

El chico no satisface sus expectativas, no obstante. Apenas le dedica una mirada de soslayo y prácticamente le arroja uno de aquellos objetos lisos, rostro inmóvil y labios sellados. Zitao siente la decepción esparcirse dentro suyo como un veneno y piensa "¿Dónde está el extraño rubio de ojos amables?".

Aquel no aparece en todo el día y Zitao continúa experimentando con los transeúntes que se encuentra, con idénticos resultados. Cuando el sol cae no tiene ya ganas de intentas más (de todas formas, las personas se vuelvan más sospechosas a la noche) y se recuesta en un rincón, un puchero visible en sus labios.

La imagen del joven de cabello negro, círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y eterno vagabundeo sin fines conocidos, se vuelva algo más que común en el barrio donde despertó por primera vez y el siguiente, porque nunca se queda realmente en un solo lugar.

—Algunos dicen que es un fantasma —cuenta Luhan, mirando a través de la ventana del café donde están sentados la intensa actividad de la ciudad.

Yixing suelta un sonido cargado de burla.

— ¿Un _fantasma_?

—Aunque es imposible, porque Kris habló con él —continúa Luhan sin inmutarse, pareciendo estarse tomando todo esto muy en serio, para indudable entretenimiento de Yixing.

—Podría haber hablado con el fantasma, como un médium o algo así. ¿No parece tan imposible, cierto?

A Wufan todo aquello le parece más que imposible. Pero estos son la clase de amigos que tiene. No se habría imaginado nunca que aquel chico de mirada inocente sería tan conocido hasta el punto de formar parte de las tantas leyendas urbanas existentes en la zona, aunque sea haya vuelto todo demasiado desmedido para su gusto.

Se pregunta tristemente qué es lo que estará buscando aquél que nunca lo encuentra. Le gustaría ayudarlo pero, ¿qué tiene más allá de buenas intenciones? La duda que reflejan los ojos del más bajo parece demasiado profunda y Wufan se siente incapacitado para siquiera terminar de comprenderla en su totalidad.

Más allá de todo, Yixing y Luhan no son malas personas. Irritantes a veces, pero genuinos amigos y compañeros. Y aunque los quiere mucho y etcétera, Wufan se excusa ("Tengo algunos trámites que hacer, no me fastidien con mensajes o llamadas sin sentido, ¿de acuerdo?") y abandona el café con un suspiro. Hace frío, no demasiado pero se siente. Antes de volver a casa tiene que pasar a comprar algo de pan, aunque no le sobren las ganas precisamente.

En su camino al dichoso local logra captar uina familiar cabeza morena en su rango de visión y sonríe. Lo saludaría pero eso sería cruzar la línea de lo socialmente correcto. No quiere parecer un acosador y asustar al chico que le causa ese singular sentimiento de ternura.

Con esa resolución le da la espalda a la figura conocida y se promete preguntar por él algún otro día.

Zitao lo ve en ese momento, sobresaltado por las emociones nuevas que lo embargan y obligan a las comisuras de sus labios a curvarse hacia arriba y a sus latidos acelerarse.

Empuja su preocupación a un rincón de su mente y se apura a alcanzar la silueta en retirada del extraño de cabello rubio. Quiere volver a estar expuesto a su amabilidad desinteresada.

Zitao es ágil, joven y rápido, y no le resulta complicado ponerse a la altura del desconocido no tan desconocido y aferrarse a uno de sus brazos, deteniéndolo efectivamente al instante.

Wufan gira la cabeza en su dirección, para identificar a la persona que intenta molestarlo, con inhumana rapidez y se pregunta cómo no se mareó en el proceso. Está más que sorprendido en descubrir que se trata del chico de círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Se le escapa una sonrisa y un "Ah, hola de nuevo. ¿Estás bien?" que hacen que Zitao ría extasiado porque eso era justamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—Mi nombre es Zitao — anuncia orgulloso porque es una de las pocas cosas de las que está seguro en su "vida".

—El mío es Wufan. Encantado de conocerte, Tao —responde el rubio. ¿Qué más puede decir? Está contento de saber su nombre y Tao es adorable, bordando en lo infantil. Le despierta un instinto de protección que no sabía que tenía.

—Wufan —repite el androide, sólo para probar cómo se siente su nombre cuando rueda por su lengua y se escapa por sus labios. Sabe a familiaridad y a sonrisas sutiles.

A partir de ese segundo encuentro, Wufan comienza a frecuentar la zona dos veces por semana religiosamente. Podría pasarse más seguido pero tiene miedo aún de parecer muy obsesivo (aunque duda que Zitao reconozca muy bien esa clase de comportamientos) y porque, bueno, también tiene trabajo.

Wufan intenta enseñarle pequeñas cosas al más joven cada vez que se encuentran. Se siente útil y la forma en que brillan los ojos del menor cada vez que comprende un poco mejor el mundo que lo rodea, es toda la recompensa que podría pedir alguna vez.

"Convivir es hablar con las otras personas, pasar tus días entre ellas, respetarse mutuamente" intenta elaborar y Zitao sólo parpadea pero parece entender destellos de su explicación. No puede pedir más que eso, así que no se queja. Estas "clases" siempre sirven para alejarlo de la monotonía de su vida.

Es lunes y Wufan tuvo un día más que repleto en la universidad. La cabeza está por explotarle y lo único que piensa es "Quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo lo demás". Así que eso es exactamente lo que hace. Toma un taxi hasta su departamente, arrojándose sobre el sillón del living bajo la mirada inquisidora de Jongdae.

— ¿En casa tan temprano?

—Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos —responde Wufan, aunque suena más coherente en su mente que lo que sale de su boca, un conjunto de sonidos guturales.

—Uno diría que hay un ballenato muriendo en el living —suspira Jongdae, sacudiendo la cabeza y levantándose de la mesa —. Deberías ir a tu cama, si es que aguantan tus piernas. ¿Ser alto no es de ayuda en todos los casos, eh?

Wufan bloquea la voz molesta de su compañero y cierra los ojos, relajando el resto de su cuerpo. En unos segundos más se encuentra entrando a la primera etapa del sueño.

Es una lástima que este sea uno de los días en que siempre se encuentra con Tao.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Kris? Parece que te estuvieran por enviar al matadero.

—Luhan —Yixing le llama la atención—. Creo que no te está escuchando.

En efecto, Wufan está demasiado ocupado golpeándose mentalmente como para prestar atención a las palabras cargadas de sorna de Luhan.

— ¿Será algo grave? —Luhan enarca una ceja, mentón apoyado sobre su mano izquierda y expresión serena. Están en el mismo café de siempre, Wufan asumiendo la usual posición de Luhan: torso ligeramente torcido en dirección de la ventana y ojos observando a través de ésta.

—Seguro tiene que ver con ese chico, el que parece un panda —el rostro inexpresivo de Yixing le arranca al mayor de los tres una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Panda? —repite Wufan, interesado en la conversación repentinamente.

—Bueno, como tiene esos círculos oscuros bajo los ojos… ¿Nunca se te ocurrió?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto. El chico panda de Kris —canturrea Luhan, cuyo principal pasatiempo es fastidiar al más alto y tocar demasiado a Yixing.

Wufan sonríe, no obstante. La idea de Zitao como uno de esos animales sólo hace más adorable a sus ojos. Y aún lo tortura la culpa porque él _nunca_ falta a sus encuentros con el menor y ni siquiera pudo avisarles en su momento. Espera que no se lo tome como algo personal, eso le dolería muchísimo.

Al mismo tiempo Zitao sigue en su rincón, ceño fruncido y enrollado sobre sí mismo. Desde la ausencia de Wufan el día anterior que está enfurruñado. El rubio le había prometido llevarlo a comer helado uno de esos días y Zitao esperaba que fuera ayer. Si acaso así era, definitivamente no se había cumplido.

Y estaba algo enojado.

"Si me enojo, tal vez Wufan no vuelva" piensa y con un suspiro abandona su pose de protesta. Wufan sigue siendo más importante que un helado.

Wufan está siguiendo el camino indicado por Yixing para llegar a una tienda de ropa y buscar las prendas encargadas por el híbrido de unicornio y humano, y seguir su camino a casa, cuando alguien lo abraza por detrás.

—Gege —Zitao suena irritado, brazos firmes rodeando su cintura—. No visitaste a Tao ayer.

—Lo siento —murmura Wufan, dándole un apretón amistoso a una de sus manos—. Me quedé dormido del agotamiento.

El tono de voz del menor se suaviza notablemente: — ¿Estás my cansado, gege?

—Nada grave, Tao. ¿No te preocupes, de acuerdo?

Zitao asiente y Wufan le despeina el cabello color tinta con cariño.

— ¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa, ge?

—Claro, claro. Pensaba hacerlo mañana, pero ya que te encontré antes —Kris ríe y busca con la vista alguna heladería cercana para los dos. Piensa que es algo simple y rápido pero suficiente para mimar a Zitao.

Se equivoca. Al menos en su descripción de "simple".

Resulta que a su acompañante le gusta un poquito _demasiado_ el helado ofrecido y le pide algo como "¿puedo probar más sabores, gege?" con ojos grandes e inocentes. ¿Qué clase de persona sería Wufan si se negara? Así que termina comprando ocho conos diferentes ante la incredulidad del empleado que los atiende y Kris casi puede oír llorar a su billetera.

— ¿Ya terminaste, Tao? —cuestiona, rogando interiormente por una respuesta afirmativa porque aún falta para cobrar su próximo cheque y Wufan necesita sobrevivir las siguientes semanas.

—Mh —Zitao le sonríe con las mejillas llenas de helado y un brillo inconfundible en los ojos que le hace pensar "valió la pena"—. Me duele —se señala el estómago y luego la cabeza—. ¿Es algo muy malo, gege?

—No —Wufan contiene la necesidad de chillar y abrazarlo porque es demasiado adorable para ser real—. Pero significa que definitivamente no hay más helado para ti por un tiempo.

Tao asiente, le gustaría protestar pero es su Wufan-gege quien está hablando y él no diría nada que no fuese para su bien.

Las protestas de Luhan y Yixing no tardan en llegar. Son quejas del estilo "¿no somos tus mejores amigos, acaso?" o "¡se supone que confías en nosotros!" y aunque Wufan admite, quizás, que tienen un punto, no deja de irritarlo.

Todo esto se revuelve entorno a sus encuentros con Zitao, aunque así dicho parezca algo más profundo de lo que realmente es.

— ¿Si dejo que lo conozcan no me fastidiarán más?

Luhan y Yixing asienten con fervientemente y Wufan se golpea la cabeza con el objeto más cercano mentalmente.

Convencido de que es una mala idea, Wufan lleva consigo a sus dos amigos más cercanos a su encuentro con el androide.

—No lo asusten —les pide por décimo octava vez. Está genuinamente atemorizado de la posible reacción de Tao, que es muy ingenuo para comprender algunas cosas pero para sufrirlas lo es un tanto más.

—Tranquilo, Kris —dice Yixing, con su voz eternamente relajada al tiempo que le da unos golpecitos en el hombro derecho—. No vamos a saltarle encima.

—Menos que él así lo quiera —Luhan alza una ceja sugestivamente y la expresión de pánico que comenzaba a desvanecerse en el rostro de Kris se endurece. Yixing rueda los ojos.

— ¿Gege?

No, no, no. Wufan analiza seriamente la posibilidad de alzar a Zitao y llevárselo lejos, quizás esconderlo debajo de su cama o dentro de su armario.

No importa realmente dónde o por cuánto tiempo, solamente alejarlo de los dos adultos con mente de niños desobedientes que tiene como amigos. Zitao es ingenuo e incorrupto, pero eso podría cambiar en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Dios, cómo se arrepentía de dejarse convencer…

— ¡Hola! —saluda Luhan excitadamente, con una sonrisa más que encantadora plasmada en su rostro angelical. El androide parece sobresaltado unos momentos, ojos abiertos más de lo normal buscando la mirada aseguradora de Wufan antes de devolver el saludo con un asentimiento y vestigios de una sonrisa tímida que derrite todas las preocupaciones del mayor.

—Hola, Zitao —Yixing le sonríe también, hoyuelo haciendo acto de presencia y volviendo el gesto aún más amigable. Tao parece mucho más tranquilo ahora, viendo que en apariencia los dos extraños son inofensivos. Pero las apariencias engañan, se dice Wufan mentalmente y sacude la cabeza con tristeza porque una vez que Zitao los deje dentro no habrá vuelta atrás.

No sabe en lo que se está metiendo con esos dos.

Como primera actividad grupal, como Luhan insistió en que llamaran a esta poco convencional visita, se dirigieron a una conocida confitería de la zona, la que probó ser una decisión más que acertada considerada la expresión de adoración en el rostro de Zitao mientras analizaba las tortas exhibidas.

— ¡Gege!

Ah, si Wufan conocía ese tono…

— ¿Sí, Tao? —inquiere, resignándose a su destino o, mejor dicho, al de su billetera.

—Me gusta eso —dice, señalando una de las porciones de pastel sabor vainilla, con crema en los cotados y frutillas de relleno y decoración. Su precio es razonable (muchísimo más razonable que el de la porción a su derecha, con más chocolate, más detalles y más trabajo artesanal. Wufan ruega que Tao no se interese en ella _por el amor de Dios_) por lo que Wufan le sonríe ligeramente y ordena la porción de inmediato, temiendo que el androide cambie de opinión en cualquier instante.

—Entonces, Tao, —comienza Luhan, jugando con la cuchara en su mano y arrastrando las palabras de la forma en que Wufan sabe que hace antes de hacer uno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar— ¿de dónde vienes exactamente?

Aquella es una interrogante que pasó por la mente del rubio innumerables veces pero que, por respeto y miedo de importunar al menor, se refrenó de preguntar.

Y ahí está Luhan, haciéndolo de todos modos porque así es él y pocas cosas lo limitan.

Zitao parpadea y concentra su mirada en Luhan, para luego pasearla por los rostros de Yixing y Wufan y viceversa. Después de unos segundos, se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Luhan no parece satisfecho con esa respuesta tan simple.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿Dónde vivías antes de llegar a este barrio? Porque nadie te había visto antes.

—Desperté aquí, en la calle —Zitao señala el callejón unos metros más allá en dónde comenzó pseudo-vida meses atrás. Luhan se rinde con sus preguntas porque no parece que lo vayan a llevar a ningún lado.

Zitao no sabe, y eso es todo lo que pueden obtener su pasado.

—Deberías tratar de investigar —aconseja Yixing horas después, cuando dejaron la confitería tiempo atrás y se dirigieron a uno de los parques de la zona, porque el día es hermoso y sería estúpido desperdiciarlo. Zitao está probando la sensación de balancearse en uno de los columpios (el más fuerte, por motivos obvios) por primera vez con Luhan como ayudante voluntario.

— ¿Investigar? —cuestiona Wufan aunque puede imaginarse a lo que apunta su mejor amigo.

—Sobre su pasado —la mirada de Yixing está fija en las figuras sonrientes de Zitao y Luhan, mientras este último se arroja al piso porque quizás usó demasiada fuerza para impulsar a Zitao y _¡ah, cuidado, ya estás muy alto!_, y sólo la desvía de allí para observar al más alto con intensidad. Hay pocas veces donde Yixing está así de serio así que Wufan suspira y asiente, debería hacerlo pero se escucha más fácil de lo que se hace.

—No es tan sencillo —se excusa pero no elabora nada muy complicado ya que sabe que a Yixing le importan poco y nada los obstáculos que le podrían llegar a impedir saber más de Zitao: quién es, de dónde viene, por qué está solo en este mundo que no puede entender…

Wufan _quiere_ saber, pero no tiene las herramientas necesarias.

—Con esa actitud por supuesto que no va a ser sencillo. No seas llorón, Kris. Cuanto antes empieces mejor —Yixing le da un golpe cerca del hombro derecho, ojos insistentes obligándolo a _comprender_.

Unos metros más allá Zitao ríe por última vez antes de bajarse del columpio y correr hacia ellos, hacia Wufan, e invitarlos a sumarse a la diversión. Como de costumbre, la respuesta es un sí.

Están en pleno Agosto cuando Zitao comienza a vivir con Wufan. Pocas semanas antes el rubio recibe un asenso y, por ende, un aumento notable. Sumando parte de esa cantidad con los ahorros acumulados por fin es capaz de mudarse a un poco más grande, para él solo y sin necesidad de pagar un alquiler cada mes. La despedida de Jongdae es emotiva, sólo que no realmente, porque se reduce a un _'no incendies tu nuevo departamento tratando de preparar alguno de esos platos insípidos tuyos'_ y una sonrisa que le altera los nervios.

Vista la situación en que todo aquello lo dejaba Wufan pensó "¿qué impedimentos me quedan?" y, conteniendo la excitación incoherente que se acumulaba dentro de él se dirigió a ver a Zitao y le propuso abandonar las calles de una vez por todas.

El androide acepta, como acepta todo lo que viene de _Wufan-gege_ y ese mismo día está instalándose en su nueva habitación frente a la del rubio. Zitao nunca antes había tenido un hogar (o mejor dicho, no recuerda haber tenido uno, pero le gusta pensar que sí, y que éste sólo evolucionó para trasformarse en el cálido espacio que hoy comparte con Wufan, siempre su extraño de cabello rubio y ojos amables) aún así parece acomodarse al estilo de vida de su anfitrión mucho antes de lo pensado.

Wufan piensa que Zitao siempre perteneció a este departamento, con sus despertares tempranos que lo obligan a tener que cumplir la tarea de levantar al siempre irritable rubio y su obsesión por pasar horas y horas frente al televisor mientras Wufan intenta evitar que muera de inanición y _Zitao, son las tres de la mañana, es tiempo de que vayas a dormir_.

A veces el androide sueña cosas. Son imágenes llenas de luz que no parece pertenecer realmente a la escena y que, lejos de aclarar, sólo hace las cosas más confusas para su mente inmersa en el inconsciente y que le dejan sintiendo un vacío incómodo en el pecho. Zitao se despierta de sus sueños con agitación y comienza a hablar sobre ellos, los cuenta para los oídos de Wufan a una velocidad fuera de lo normal y se olvida de todo aquello a la mañana siguiente. Wufan no lo hace, sin embargo.

Zitao habla de cosas como laboratorios fríos y espaciosos, comidas descongeladas y líquidos inyectados en uno de sus brazos con la promesa _'no sentirás nada'_ que se van haciendo paulatinamente más espaciados hasta que se detienen por completo y su cuerpo deja de sentirse como su cuerpo.

"Como si fuera otra persona". Y se le hace más sencillo moverse, corre más rápido y piensa con mayor facilidad. Cuando se mira al espejo el reflejo sigue siendo conocido y Zitao se permite ilusionarse. Pensar en que nada cambió realmente y que sus extremidades no se sienten _artificiales, _falsas.

Otras veces, el androide habla de casas pequeñas y pintadas de colores cálidos que se apiñan en una calle larga y llena de césped suave sobre el cual resulta agradable jugar y revolcarse. De una mujer con sonrisa sutil pero dulce y de un hombre de hombros anchos y escasas palabras que le daba golpecitos en el hombro de vez en cuando y murmuraba "buen chico". Esas son las memorias que Wufan desearía que Zitao recordara al despertar, memorias que lo harían feliz, a ambos, porque Wufan nunca es más feliz que cuando Zitao sonríe y la alegría le alcanza los ojos en forma de un brillo capaz de robarle el aliento.

En ese proceso el mayor aprende de dónde proviene su 'panda', como insiste en llamarlo Yixing, (de Qindao, de un barrio tranquilo de casas bajas y luego de un laboratorio en algún lugar de la zona del que nadie sabe y probablemente nunca sabrá), quién es (un chico más del montón que tuvo mala suerte y se transformó en un proyecto más para perfeccionar humanos y hacerlos actuar como fuera más conveniente, eliminando sus memorias y transformando su organismo) y los tantos interrogantes que lo acosaban desde el momento en que se conocieron.

"Aprender a convivir", hay momentos donde Zitao hablo sobre eso, sobre la misión que le fue encomendada como androide, pero Wufan lo calla porque no le gusta pensar en Tao como un objeto o sobre misiones encargadas por gente sin corazón a la que jamás les importó la vida de un inocente chico de Qindao. Un día, sin embargo, Wufan cambia su respuesta habitual por un 'ya lograste eso hace mucho, tao' que hace que el último se de vuelta a verlo con ojos grandes e incrédulos.

— ¿Lo hice?

Wufan piensa en las salidas que compartieron con Luhan y Yixing, como el chico de cabello oscuro soportaría los comentarios enervantes de Luhan y los momentos en que Yixing se comportaría excesivamente irritante, sin quejarse un solo minuto y a veces incluso riendo junto a ellos. Piensa en las veces que fueron juntos de compras al supermercado y Zitao le sonreiría con cortesía a todos los extraños que lo observaban con interés. Piensa en su curiosidad infantil y como eso logra conquistar a todos lo que lo conocen. Incluyendo a su propia madre, que la mayor parte del tiempo llama desde Canadá para hablar con el androide más que con su propio hijo.

—Sí.

Zitao sonríe de la forma más hermosa que haya visto nunca y, mientras Wufan intenta salir del estado de sorpresa en que lo deja aquel gesto, se acerca al más alto, se pone en puntas de pie y lo atrae para un beso corto y sin experiencia que deja a Wufan en un estado de incoherencia aún peor.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —cuestiona, avergonzado de la forma en que un simple roce de labios afecta a su pobre corazón.

Zitao todavía tiene esa sonrisa inocente en sus labios cuando le responde:

—En un drama. ¿No vas a decirme que me quieres, gege?

Y Wufan lo hace. Lo abraza (fuerte y sin intenciones de soltarlo nunca) deja caer sobre su rostro una lluvia de besos acompañada por "te quiero"s y "nunca voy a abandonarte"s que le arrancan al androide pequeña risas que repiquetean como campanas y se quedan flotando en el aire cual burbujas.

Zitao aún no puede comprender muchas cosas, pero si entiende que ese sentimiento asfixiante cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los de _Wufan-gege_ tiene nombre y es 'amor'.

* * *

n/a: Dios, soy tan cursi ._. Les diría que vayan a tomar un vaso de agua, para bajar tanto azúcar.

Probablemente tenga parte 2 porque todavía tengo ideas, pero no sería ni remotamente tan larga como esta..

Gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado este conjunto de palabras incoherentes

No está revisado, así que perdonen los errores!


End file.
